


I’m going back to see you (If you still know who I am)

by Littlebit_ofeverything



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: And also I added Red Tiger because I can, Au where Carmen regained her memories before Shadowsan helped her regain her memories, Enjoy this unedited trash, F/F, I like writing the VILE fam, This has some plot which is astounding, and they need more content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebit_ofeverything/pseuds/Littlebit_ofeverything
Summary: The first thing Carmen Sandiego remembers is that she loves art.Alternatively known as Carmen regains bits of her memories while still brainwashed by VILE.
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Tigress | Sheena
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	I’m going back to see you (If you still know who I am)

The first thing Carmen Sandiego remembers is that she loves art. 

The thing is, it doesn’t really fit in with her memories, she doesn’t remember a certain moment when she’s loved art. 

Countess Cleo has an affiliation with art, a secret love for it that really isn’t that secret, but she was never particularly close with Cleo, so she really doesn’t have any explanation for it. 

Still, it’s there, this love for art, and this need for everyone to see it’s wonders. It’s incredibly conflicting, considering a third of the things she steals is art. 

For the most part though, she does a good job at suppressing these confusing feelings, but it still lingers, and she doesn’t like that. 

(A part of her wants to explore these feelings on art.) 

—— —— ——

Tigress and her break into the museum through the roof. They land with ease, rolling smoothly having done this a thousand times. 

“We only have three minutes, so best make this quick,” Tigress says, walking towards the sign which reads ‘ The hall of Claude Monet this way’. “The painting should be over here.” 

Carmen follows her, down a hallway full of Monet’s paintings. They stop at the end, where a painting titled ‘Haystacks’ hangs on the wall. Suddenly information comes flooding through her mind. 

“Did you know that Monet is widely regarded as one of the most influential artists of all time, and laid the groundwork for the Minimalist movement of the 60s?” She asks Tigress, hand dragging against the wall. “You know, stealing this painting would be depriving the public of this masterpiece.” 

“So?” Tigress retorts, but she’s watching her carefully, like she knows something Carmen doesn’t. She’s been doing that a lot, and it’s just another confusing thing Carmen will eventually deal with. 

She shakes her head, and with it, her memories of loving art leave. “Never mind. Let’s get out of here.” 

They leave with the painting, and Carmen can feel Tigress’ eyes watch her back the entire time. 

(She leaves with this swirling feeling of confusion that sits in her stomach. She doesn’t particularly like it.)

—— —— ——

There are other weird instances after that. 

  * She sees a little girl playing with nesting dolls while they’re stealing a prized necklace in Russia, and she nearly aborts the whole mission, because she wants to stay and play with the little girl. 


  * She overhears Antonio and Jean Paul laugh about the time in Rio how “Carmen really got us that time”. She tries and tries to remember, but she doesn’t recall fighting Antonio and Jean Paul in Brazil. She’s appalled she even would. 


  * They all go stargazing in Iceland after a mission, and the stars are so beautiful and bright, but Tigress keeps looking at her. 
  * In a park in Argentina, she sees a young woman take a picture of a man and a young child, and she cries for nearly twenty minutes. 
  * While they're stealing a sculpture in Boston, she sees two redheads, and then gets shot in the arm by a security guard. 



(It hurts like a bitch, but it somehow doesn’t hurt as much as the fact that the redheads she sees are two people who she doesn’t even know. Carmen doesn’t even know why it hurts to see their faces, like she was expecting someone, except she doesn’t know who she was expecting.)

It takes two months for her arm to fully recover, and during those two months she trains harder than ever, desperate not to lose any skill, or gain any weight. 

Sometimes the initiates come over, and they all watch télénovales together. Mime Bomb does exaggerated renditions of them, El Topo cries at least once every episode, and Tigress complains about the ‘corny-ass storylines’ but she still shows up every week. 

It’s nice, and yet bittersweet at the same time. 

She doesn’t understand why, but she’s beginning to realize she doesn’t understand a lot of things. 

—— —— ——

They’re in Florida after a successful mission bowling. They could be doing anything—swimming with dolphins, scuba diving, relaxing at the beach, going to eat seafood at restaurants—but instead they’re bowling at a musty bar, and a gross looking dude keeps trying to hit on her. 

She hates men.

“Hey Carm,” Gray says, the nickname sounding alien when it’s falling off of his lips. “Need me to go beat up the guy at the bar? He looks sleazy.”

She shakes her head, lips pulling up into a smile. “I don’t know Gray, he looks like he might be able to take you on.” She says teasingly. 

“Yes mon ami,” Le Chèvre adds. “Your string bean arms wouldn’t hold up against his.” 

Gray huffs. “Last time I checked, it wasn’t attack Crackle day.” 

“It’s always attack Crackle day.” Tigress says, sliding into the chair next to Carmen’s, looking infuriatingly pretty in the cheap neon disco lights that hang from the ceiling. 

“Well I’m winning in bowling so jokes on all of you.” Gray says as he grabs a bowling bowl. 

“Fuck you.” Tigress says bluntly. 

“Language.” El Topo reprimands. 

Jean-Paul stiffens beside her. “Acme Agent Argent just entered, there’s an exit directly behind us, two individuals blocking the exit, but I’m sure we can get around them.” 

Gray nods. “Let’s go then.” 

They get up, moving swiftly to the exit, when Agent Argent’s eyes meet hers. And Carmen swears she knows her, swears she’s looked into those eyes countless times. “Jules?” The name falls off her lips as if she  _ knows _ Agent Argent. 

(She remembers then, a train ride, Paper Star, a smirk and a nickname,  _ Jules _ , a conversation, a mirror, a fight,  _ Jules _ .) 

“Carmen!” Tigress’ voice breaks her from her trip down memory lane. “We need to leave, like now. This place is crawling with Acme agents.” 

She looks at Tigress, and Gray, El Topo and Le Chèvre, scared and anxious. She spares one last glance at Jules, and heads out into the Florida night, leaving behind the musty bar and the Acme agents. 

(It wasn’t supposed to be a choice, but it  _ was _ . 

She wonders briefly if she made the right one.) 

  
  
  
  



End file.
